Contemporary aircraft engines may include a thrust reverser system to assist in reducing the aircraft speed during landing. Typical thrust reversers include a movable element that when in the active position directs airflow through a thrust reverser cascade that reverses at least a portion of the airflow passing through the engine. Thrust reverser cascades are typically made from cast aluminum or a graphite/resin composite using resin transfer molding processes or labor intensive lay-up processes.